Let's Misbehave
by Moon Prynces
Summary: He grinned, eyes glinting with mischief... Throughout the years it meant causing trouble. Now it meant...something entirely different. Bubbles/Boomer


3-7-11  
9:48pm

Summary–He grinned, eyes glinting with mischief... Throughout the years it meant causing trouble. Now it meant...something entirely different. Bubbles/Boomer

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Let's Misbehave**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Let's misbehave," he grinned, eyes glinting with mischief.

**xoxo**

The first time he said it they were five and him and his brothers had been forced (somehow) into attending Pokey Oaks Kindergarten class with her and her sisters.

The two of them were the last to exit the building for recess and she had been planning on sitting in the sandbox, sculpting Octi (who could not join her that day because he was sick).

She had noticed his intentionally slowed pace and so she took lighter, smaller steps as well. He raised a brow at her lagging behind with him.

But then he grinned at her (the first direct form of interaction between the two since the boys had started school, a week ago) and stopped walking altogether, just at the school's exit.

She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to conceal the slightly worried expression, even though her big, doeful eyes gave away much more.

And he whispered those two words with that same grin, looking excited about something.

"What?" she asked back in a whisper.

"We could get the crayons and draw all over the walls," he said in the same hushed tones.

Her eyes went wide. "Why?"

Then he rolled his eyes at her innocence. "For fun!" he responded, no longer whispering.

Her concern was palpable, conveyed through her blue eyes. "I-I can't," she told him.

Boomer frowned and huffed indignantly before taking off towards the jungle gym where his brothers were already laughing about something.

Bubbles stared unsurely as she felt a bit regretful.

Not at having hurt his feelings or anything. But because...she kind of wanted to say yes.

**xoxo**

The next time he said it they were in their last year of primary school. In fact, graduation was just around the corner.

How he and his brothers managed to make it so far without getting themselves kicked out was a mystery. But by then, all the other kids had gotten used to having them around and weren't intimidated by the three (well, not as much as before anyway).

She was walking back to their classroom with two arms full of banners, streamers and confetti. It was all for the party their class would be throwing in that last week before they left the school for good.

She opened the door and set down the box of stuff on a nearby desk before looking around the empty, slightly dark classroom.

Everyone was currently at lunch and the teacher had trusted her to drop off the box, seeing as she loved all the various event planning throughout the school year.

Though the lights were off, there was still enough sunlight shooting through the slanted blinds for her to examine the space.

She was just walking around the room slowly, taking it all in and feeling very nostalgic (for a ten year old).

And then he showed up.

"Boo," he said at a normal volume.

She jumped, stumbled into a chair and whipped her head to the door where he was standing.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" she asked and put a hand on her not-yet-developed hips.

He just smirked and shook his head at her. Then he spoke those two magic words.

Bubbles looked startled yet again. "What?" she asked back, this time in a clear, confident voice.

"Yeah. It could be our...class prank! We should do something before this is all over," he told her easily.

"Like what? What could you possibly have in mind?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"Trust me," he said, walking into the room to grab her wrist and lead her back out. "I know what I'm doing."

Bubbles just rolled her eyes and let him take her down the hall. "Fine."

Boomer grinned wickedly, glad to have a partner in crime. "First, we're gonna..."

She remembered every single detail after that. Because the entire week had been one bad deed after another.

First she had gone with him to lunch to instigate a food fight. No _one_ culprit was found so...everyone was scolded and no one was actually punished.

The next day he coerced her into opening the sports equipment room and started an avalanche of soccer balls, basketballs and volleyballs down the school's main stairway just as classes were over and students were leaving. Only minor injuries were dealt, and most students were laughing at the ordeal while teachers and faculty had to clean up the mess.

The day after that he suggested they start the party early.

So as the graduating class was sitting in the auditorium, prepping for the ceremony that would take place in two days...Bubbles and Boomer released the balloons and confetti on the surprised, and then angered, principal (while he was in the midst of a speech about responsibility and the future).

And then he had been caught and took the blame alone, grinning at her shamed and guilty face in the crowd.

Though Bubbles was a veteran at wielding the innocent façade, she knew deep down that she was no better than him.

Because she had enjoyed it.

**xoxo**

He always started the same way. A casual (possibly accidental) meeting with her, in which his mouth quirked up in that same way and he spoke those two words, laying the foundation for his proposition.

Her response, however, varied. The time it took to think it over before inevitably agreeing became shorter and shorter by the smallest increment.

"Uh, okay," she told him at age thirteen when he suggested they let the class pets (five white rats) go free.

It was assumed the cages were not closed properly, while Boomer snickered and Bubbles bit her lip from smiling.

The school was closed for a few days until they were found. The rodents seemed to be in good health and apparently enjoyed their outing.

"Well, you want to?" he asked.

"I guess," she shrugged, at age fifteen, when he said they should just cut school for the rest of the day.

They spent the three hours eating junk food and then joining a game of T-ball with a group of little kids (aged two to five) at the park.

No one found out, but Blossom stared her down when she arrived home, trying to get the blonde to confess what she already knew. Bubbles just shook her head with a smile as she walked to her room.

"Sure," she responded excitedly, aged sixteen, while he held up two big buckets of paint (in the school's colors).

The goal was to cover the entire main hallway in two minutes, before class was over. And he showed her how by popping open one bucket and quickly pushing it to roll in a straight line until it hit the wall, all the way at the other end of the corridor. She easily followed his instruction and set off the second bucket.

The two ducked behind an inconspicuous corner, watching as the classroom doors flew open and every person that took a step out wound up slipping and sliding before falling all over the place.

They were caught (the only two people in the hall that weren't coated in orange and white) and suspended for a week.

Bubbles had to fight down her giggles throughout being reprimanded and sentenced.

**xoxo**

"I think you hang out with him too much," Blossom said one day after catching her blonde sister glancing at him.

Buttercup wisely chose to remain quiet.

"So what?" Bubbles responded, raising a brow defiantly and surprising her siblings.

"He's a bad influence," the redhead said after regaining her breath. "They all are."

"Yup," Bubbles responded happily, and a little carelessly. "He is."

Blossom paused and examined her sister carefully before speaking again. Then she sighed and said, "Be careful, please?"

The blonde just smiled wide.

**xoxo**

"Look who it is," he said, causing her to look up quickly.

She found him leaning against the doorway with a cup in hand.

"Hey," she greeted before glancing around again. "I think I lost my sisters in the crowd."

"Which crowd?" Boomer grinned winningly.

The two proceeded to sweep their eyes over the various groups of their peers, filling up the house and making it impossible to move about without accidentally brushing against someone.

It wasn't their first house party – they were seventeen years old at that point. One more year of high school, and then they would be considered adults.

But until then there was always time to–

"–misbehave."

Bubbles snapped her head in his direction after catching the tail end of his signature (at least to her) line.

"I'm bored. How 'bout you?" he questioned, fighting back a smirk. "Why don't we find something better to do?"

She smiled, easily agreeing, and he took hold of her wrist to lead them upstairs where there was still a fairly sizable group of people littering the hallways and rooms.

He dragged them into a room that a couple was just exiting, and closed the door behind them. Then he glanced around and noted that everything seemed in order. Apparently the previous occupants hadn't really done anything despite being alone in close quarters.

When he looked over his shoulder, she tilted her head at him, waiting.

Boomer went for it without preamble.

There was no confessing of "feelings" or awkward pauses or embarrassed looks exchanged.

He simply dove in to kiss her, his hands reaching to tangle in her hair at the same moment his lips met hers.

And it wasn't soft and happy and full of rainbows with their hearts aflutter. It was hard and needy and I-don't-give-a-damn-about-tomorrow.

Bubbles didn't protest, and it wasn't as if she hadn't seen it coming. He wore a devious expression and had brought her to an empty bedroom. If she had been unsure or against it, then it wouldn't have happened.

She kissed him back, in the way she hadn't really kissed other guys, reflecting his frenzied and fast-paced actions.

It wasn't long before her back landed on the bed and his right hand was creeping up the inside of her blouse.

Their lips separated as she arched back and breathed in quickly to keep from letting the ticklish sensation change the mood completely.

"Let's misbehave," he told her again, kissing the skin exposed by her low neckline, his eyes trained on her face the entire time.

She didn't look at him, her eyes still closed, as she whispered so surely, "Yes."

"No," he said loudly and pulled back suddenly.

Bubbles opened her eyes and titled her head down to look at him, hovering over her and no longer looking mischievous.

"You're supposed to say, 'no!'" Boomer glared. "And then look at me with disgust. Tell me you completely regret agreeing to everything I said all these years. You're supposed to get up and walk out of this room and never want to speak to me again," he told her with a desperately confused expression.

She propped up her upper body as he moved further back as well, still straddling her hips. But when she opened her mouth to try and speak, he started up again.

"Don't you know where this is going? We aren't going to talk about how we feel and start dating. We're going to _just have sex_," he stated harshly.

And for the first time in years, Bubbles looked at him unsurely. "I know," she said slowly. Her eyes darted down, glancing at their intermingled body parts, before looking back at his face.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to stop jumping at everything he suggested. And Blossom was right too. He was bad news.

Should she change her mind and roll off the bed like he was expecting?

Boomer watched her cautiously, his eyes narrowing bit by bit.

How could it have gone this far?

Every time she agreed she gave more of herself to him. She gave him more power over her. Did he even want it? Of course not.

"I was just...testing my limits," he said, moving to sit down next to her on the bed, both of their legs now spread out before them. "Trying to see how long it would take for you to crack and just say no."

She didn't turn to see his face, still staring at her jeans and listening.

"The first time you agreed, I kept suggesting more and more outrageous and stupid things. If I hadn't been caught that week then I don't even know what I would have said next." His eyes shifted to her face before going back to his hands in his lap. "And the next time I thought you would have learned your lesson so I suggested something again. And then again. And again. But you kept–" His face looked strained, trying to fathom it. "_Agreeing_." And he spoke the word distastefully.

Bubbles wasn't sure if she should be hurt or offended by his confession. It wasn't as though she had been holding onto hope that he liked her or something. But he was openly admitting to using her. For...

"For fun," she told him, finally looking at him again. "You were just testing your limits, like you said. Well, so was I." And she easily hopped off the bed. "I never said I didn't have fun with it." Her smile was twitchy and awkward. "I guess we're just done then."

**xoxo**

"You shouldn't care about it though," Blossom was telling her at lunch. "I mean, no one actually expected you two to turn into anything. People knew you guys talked once in a while and there was that thing with the paint..."

Here the redhead paused in her eating, remembering the event and recalling how long it took to get the paint out of her hair.

Buttercup raised her brows and then rolled her eyes at the unfinished dialogue.

The blonde put her chin in her palm and wondered what Boomer did when he wasn't enticing her into his schemes and trouble-making ways.

He'd had over a week to find himself a new girl to replace her. And it shouldn't be hard because he was actually very attractive (at least to her).

Okay, so maybe a small part of her had been hoping for something more. But she never let herself indulge in pathetic fantasies about it.

He was good-looking (anyone with eyes could see that) and he could be very charming and persuasive (did she need to recount the past years as proof?) and if nothing else, his grin could set off fireworks (though she hadn't seen that expression on his face lately, even from afar).

"I guess he's not a truly bad person," Blossom suddenly started up again. "I mean, he just does bad things, right? And none of it was really evil."

"Yeah," Bubbles turned to look at her sister blankly, wheels turning in her head. "And I agreed to it all."

**xoxo**

As he turned the corner, barely glancing at his path, a hand reached out to grasp a good deal of his shirt and tug him into the empty stairwell.

His eyes flew open wide as he stared at the small person before him who apparently had a really good arm. When he opened his mouth to speak she placed a finger on his lips, telling him to shut up.

What could she possibly have to say to him after he wronged her on so many levels? If they had kept going that night at the party, he probably wouldn't have been able to live with it. He probably would have cut her loose himself.

No matter how she tried to play off the situation – the past _years_ – she didn't deserve to be messed with like that.

Boomer was feeling..._guilty_.

And then she uttered those words.

"Let's misbehave." She watched him with his signature grin, reworked to form perfectly on her lips.

"I–" He stopped himself from whatever he was about to say, looking at her in complete confusion.

He examined her carefully, taking in the devious expression she somehow wore with ease.

Did she know what she was suggesting? (His eyes went wide again.) Did she know what she looked like in that moment? (He could feel his heart rate pick up.) Did she know...what the hell she was doing to him? (Because he kind of had an idea...)

"And what do you propose we do?" he questioned with a shake of the head.

Her eyes, half closed in a deceptively inviting way, watched him carefully. "Trust me," she spoke. "I know what I'm doing. I learned from the best, after all."

Boomer had no doubt.

And as he grinned slowly back at her, Bubbles knew that he only gave _her_ that expression. She was not the only one handing over parts of herself to an appealing blonde.

**xo end xo**

**Being** bad isn't so bad, is it? XD

This was inspired by a story I read in the section for Princess and the Frog, because I recently re-watched the movie and started reading some fanfiction for it. The story there is titled "Let's Misbehave" but is actually completely different from this story (besides being in different sections).

I hope you liked this. I just hate that it took me so long to write. I tried to make sure I got all my ideas out there and have everything come full circle.

So, thank you for reading and tell me what you think!

3-11-11

1:56pm

EDIT after update:

I've realized that maybe the ending wasn't as clear as I thought... I mean, maybe this kills the ambiguity and implied ending but...the two never actually have sex during the course of this story. Not even at the end. In all likelihood they probably started off slow (for them anyway) with just making out and getting used to that feeling of your heart squirming in your chest because you're with the person you like. **It was more about them coming to terms with their feelings for each other, which was hard because of the strange and twisted relationship, or non-relationship, they've had.**

I felt the need to say this after the last couple reviews. This is why I didn't think I needed to up the rating of the story past K+. They got a decent kiss and no actual groping (unless you count his hand sliding up her torso) in before stopping at that party. I'm sorry I feel the need to explain; bad habit. Thanks for your time anyway.

5-4-12


End file.
